Stillness before the Storm
by akurosa
Summary: The stillness before a storm is a sign of danger - but only to those who recognize the storm. Set during Luffy's declaration at Enies Lobby. Three independent one-shots from the POV of Usopp, Chopper and Zoro. Rated for Language.
1. The Sniper

**a/n: This is a humble dedication to those involved in the **_**Sewol-ho**_** disaster, wishing may there be peace to those who are lost and hope to those who are still with us.**

"Do you realize how insignificant you are to stand against _this_?" The man in the mask gestures towards the five dotted flag. "Do you understand how great of an organization was after her?"

The man's words are met with a roar of approval, a blur of stomping and cheering from the crowd of marines. To Usopp, the noise grows distant as his focus shifts and settles, narrowing on the sudden stillness from his right. The sniper doesn't turn to look; he doesn't need to when the rush of battle has heightened his sense to a hyperawareness and he can see in his mind's eye how Luffy must be standing, completely steady and entirely unshakable.

He knows what Luffy is doing, he's seen it countless times before despite what some might say about the rubber pirate. Usopp, who used to be a Straw Hat too, knows that gods have fallen and countries have risen before this: a Luffy at his most deadly and dangerous; a Luffy who is thinking.

It is in the deceptively relaxed lines in Luffy's shoulders, the utter concentration in Luffy's gaze that is fixed on the flag; he is taking in what his nakama has told him, what the world is telling him and considering his next move. When Luffy finally comes to his decision, the pirate's call of "Sogeking," will cut through the roaring crowd as he gives a single order that will change the world forever.

Before that though, between a span of a heartbeat and a declaration of war, Luffy says, "I understand exactly who Robin's enemy is."

And Usopp cannot stop the sharp intake of breath because that single admission is Usopp's moment of confirmation, a point of bright clarity that no wooden mask can obscure: this is Luffy's devotion, an unflinching faith that makes the devil child a friend and the greatest defender of justice an enemy; this is what Usopp gave up on, what he refused to believe in and what Robin must see.

"Shoot that flag down."

His ex-captain orders and Usopp raises Kabuto, thinking if Robin insists on being so blind, he will gladly burn her blindfold free.

He releases his aim and the world watches a bird of fire fly.


	2. The Reindeer

The five-dot flag is set ablaze and the horrified silence gives way to the flood of disbelief that follows; Spandam's obvious panic spreads to his subordinates, festering pandemonium in seconds.

In contrast, the Straw Hats stand stony-faced and silent. And Chopper, whose hearing is still sharper than most in his human form, doesn't miss the stricken question.

"Does he even _understand_ the meaning of attacking a flag?"

Chopper doesn't understand Luffy, doesn't pretend he can. His captain is a strange balance between boundless freedom and ferocious loyalty, the epitome of chaos and clarity; Luffy wears despair down into hope, strips impossibility down to fact – and then tilts his head like he can't fathom how anyone could have missed it.

This and this alone, though, Chopper knows: Luffy, the same man who had shielded a lonely reindeer's flag from a king, ordered to burn down another's. That order isn't the jest of a child or the bravado of a boy; it is a precise attack and the rage of a pirate wronged.

_You took what's ours_, Chopper agrees with an exhilarating rush of fury and love. _Now_ _we will stop at _nothing_ to get it back_.

He stands taller, calmer than he's ever been, fearless in a way he didn't know was possible. The world can buzz all they want that Straw Hat must be insane; Chopper knows that there is method in madness, that Luffy is a straight line in a world drowning in curves, the one path Chopper will trust and follow even into war.


	3. The Swordsman

Zoro watches Robin tear her gaze away from the burning flag to look at them, to look at Luffy.

"Are you _insane_ you bastards?" Spandam howls in fury. "Do you think you can survive after turning the _entire world_ into your enemy?"

"_BRING IT ON_!" Luffy throws back with all the fearlessness of a captain, forcing Spandam to stagger back.

"Robin!" His focus returns to his friend, "I still haven't heard it from you!"

It isn't much longer now; Zoro watches Robin, a slender figure outlined against the brilliant blue – and for a brief moment, his gaze flickers to the sky hanging above her.

The swordsman never cared for the weather because one, he can't fight it, and two, Nami would steer them through whatever shitstorm that got flung their way. It makes sense that he would notice the weather this time, when they weren't on their ship under their navigator's guidance and Zoro _did_ have to fight it, literally carving paths out of waves.

When they decided to set sail without a ship and half their crew, the weather was already plotting against them and Aqua Laguna was the first to rise. The waves towered above the island, higher and larger than the city ever saw, barricading their path to their stolen crew mate. It was a clear challenge to the Straw Hats, daring them to face the worst of what the seas and skies could offer as the storms grew fiercer still. It was a challenge Luffy met head on as he dived right in and the others followed suit, doggedly battling against winds and over waves until they broke through.

And it is, Zoro thinks, fitting that what waits on the other side is a clear blue sky, bright as day and calm as night. All of its destructive power could not stop his captain and now the crazed savagery of a weather has gone still and silent as if in submission to the impossible will and determination that is Luffy.

"SAY THAT YOU WANNA LIVE!"

It's not much longer now, Zoro thinks with deceptive calm as he watches their archeologist grow very, very still. Soon—

"_I wadda live!_" Robin cries out, despite a lifetime of fear that catches in her voice, and every single one of them relaxes. "Take me with you to the sea too!"

Zoro's answering grin, like all the other Straw Hats', is a vicious, dangerous thing.

The seas and skies learned not to defy his captain._ Now_, the rest of the world will understand why.


End file.
